User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Heavenless Bushi Mifune
Summary I am finally back! Still got some exams left, but fortunately, they're not too bad. Plus, I can somewhat prep for this writing exam I'm taking in a few days (hue). Mifune… When he first came out as an Omni, I asked myself, “WHYYYYYYYY?!” He was flat-out destroying Colosseum like no tomorrow. Thankfully, Gumi was smart enough to release their Global Exclusive units to fix this. If Juno-Seto wasn’t limited-time, people might have an easier time. I think I went a bit overboard in the summary, hehe. I’ll save the discussion for the Arena section. What power does Mifune hold? Let’s read on! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Mifune currently provides the highest Atk boost accessible by any unit in the game. Units like Hallelujah, Gaston, and Toki provide 200% Atk boosts, but they’re limited to their respective elements only. This is great for teams that are only meant to sweep through easy dungeons that help grind more efficiently. This is also the best Leader Skill to use in Imp Parade and Karma Dungeon (for those lacking Zeruiah and/or Zelnite). Utilizing this with multiple units that have fast animations (includes Mifune too!) will make grinding a lot more efficient. The 100% Spark boost can come in handy for auto teams that can perfect-spark. A four-man Mifune team can rearrange their formation to achieve this. Top and bottom Mifune of the same column can perfect spark if they’re activated two BB/SBB activations apart. The probable Def-ignoring effect helps to pierce through enemies with high Def and even high Def buffs. This is mostly utilized in Metal Parade dungeons where Metal units take 1 damage if Atk isn’t high enough to pierce through Def. Though, this seems rather redundant considering Mifune can add the Def-ignoring effect with his BB/SBB. The 3-8% drain also helps, especially with the fact that this drain is proportional to the amount of damage units deal. Given the damage utility of this Leader Skill, units can drain a great amount of HP from their enemies. Unfortunately, this Leader Skill doesn’t have much use outside grinding. In hard content, units become too squishy simply because Mifune doesn’t provide any defensive utility at all, not even an HP boost. Even with high damage utility, nuking hard content will still be a hard task to achieve, especially given the current units. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Mifune's BB utilizes a 440% damage modifier, higher than the average 300% seen on most Omni units. This BB will deal very high damage thanks to Mifune’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. The 25% Spark vulnerability debuff helps with the overall damage output. Auto Mifune teams can utilize this considering they can perfect-spark each other to deal truckloads of damage. Mifune also provides the 30% BB fill rate buff, which is very small compared to 50% and 60% provided by units like Atro, Kulyuk, and a good bit more. This is definitely not a recommended amount, especially if you have other BB fill rate buffers in the squad that could potentially buff-clash with Mifune. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Mifune's SBB utilizes a truckload modifier of 1000%, which is significantly higher than the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will deal very high damage thanks to Mifune’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. Mifune’s SBB does more of the same as his BB, but with the 10% chance provided to each unit of inflicting 30% Atk Down. That’s roughly a 47% chance of inflicting 30% Atk Down. This is great considering this also stacks with one-time probability-based Atk Down debuffs. Also, because this is an effect added to attack, random BB can take advantage of this since each hit has a chance of inflicting Atk Down, which makes units like Ensa-Taya quite overpowered with this effect. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Mifune's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This SBB will deal enormous damage thanks to Mifune’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. With high damage utility bonuses, let’s plug in some numbers. Mifune’s UBB: *Atk boost: 300% / 600% average base = +50% damage *Spark boost: 200% / 150% base = +133.33% damage *Total damage utility: 3.5x damage Avant’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total non-crit damage utility: 2.22221111x *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Not as great as Avant’s damage utility, which is quite bad considering this UBB is all pure damage. However, Mifune beats Avant in terms of non-crit damage utility. Even then, Mifune doesn’t have much of a place in hard content considering he’s so squishy and glassy to take a single hit. Mifune does carry the insane 3000% DoT debuff, but that doesn’t provide much damage utility to make his UBB worth using. True, it’s a high damaging DoT debuff, but doesn’t benefit from any bonuses and its only use is to counter an enemy’s HoT, which isn’t that significant to counter anyway. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Mifune adds the ignore-Def effect, which makes the ignore-Def effect on his Leader Skill redundant. This can come in handy for high Def buff that enemies may carry since ignore-Def sets enemy Def to 0. Mifune also receives a nice 50% Spark boost to deal more overpowered damage along with other Mifune in auto grind teams. Arena Score: 10/10 Mifune has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use in the game. Type 3 is not too shabby thanks to its high chance of proccing BB overall. Mifune has been dominating the Colosseum metagame since he came out. He’s the first unit to utilize an innate normal AoE effect in the game (Kyle and Mizerka don’t count since they’re based off of LS). Because of this, Mizerka and Gaston leads have become more prevalent to up the chances of Mifune’s AoE normal attack proc and potentially one-shot squads and bypassing 20% HP Angel Idol procs.. Mifune can easily achieve this with Soul Blade, Divine Wings, Thunder Pearl, and much more. However, this does not mean that Mifune is impossible to counter. Mifune leads have proven to be quite a problem as well considering Mifune has boosted damage while sacrificing chances of proccing AoE normal attacks. On the other hand, Mifune gets thwarted by units that proc Angel Idol based off of probability, such as the infamous Juno-Seto leads, Holia, SP-enabled Azurai, etc. In turn, if squads survive Mifune, Mifune gets taken care of easily due to his glass-cannon stats. Stats Score: 9/10 Mifune carries an insane Atk parameter while having glass defenses and low Rec. In terms of typing, my type preference for Mifune is… Breaker > Anima > Guardian > Oracle > Lord Usefulness Score: 8/10. Mifune shines most in auto grind squads where grinding EXP, parades, or any sort of dungeon that involves a grind in become a lot more efficient to farm. Thanks to Mifune’s high damage output and fast animation, quests become faster and easier to clear. However, Mifune struggles heavily in hard content. His Leader Skill provides absolutely no defensive utility and he is as squishy as squishy can get. There’s barely any survivability to him and there’s barely any utility that deems him worthy in a hard content squad. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Heavenless Bushi Mifune Mifune includes some SP options that seem quite straightforward to choose from. These include some damage utility SP options that help him become more effective in Colosseum. There are also SP options that are great for auto grind teams, especially the Atk buff SP option which will up the damage output for simple AoE normal attacks. Some options are quite expensive, but a great deal of them cater to different roles that Mifune has. Sphere Recommendations *Soul Blade & Reign Omega *Soul Blade & Reign Alpha *Soul Blade & Shiny Anklet *Soul Blade & Dragon's Amulet *Thunder Pearl & Reign Omega *Thunder Pearl & Reign Alpha *Thunder Pearl & Shiny Anklet *Thunder Pearl & Dragon's Amulet *Shiny Anklet & Dragon's Amulet *Sky Harbinger & Ka-rzn's Excruciation *Sky Harbinger & Shiny Anklet *Sky Harbinger & War Demon's Blade *Sky Harbinger & Medblare Conclusion Total Score: 8.6/10 How’s Mifune treating ya in colo? Do you enjoy Colosseum? Yes! No! Not even a question. Comment below on what you think of Mifune! How do you fare against Colosseum? Has your grinding experience gotten better? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Gaston *Umbra Halcyon Magress *Chivalrous Thief Zelnite *Doombringer Azurai Category:Blog posts